(not) A Fairytale
by rappicasso
Summary: [Chapter 1] Ini bukanlah dongeng. Tak ada putri cantik, tak ada pangeran tampan, atau sihir yang menakjubkan. Hanya ada orang-orang biasa, apa adanya. Tak ada akhir dengan hidup bahagia selamanya. Hanya ada matahari, usai badai. Hanya ada suka, diantara duka. Hanya ada tangis, di sela tawa. Namun sudikah kalian membaca ini? / All EXO's Official Pair
1. Chapter 1

**(not) A Fairytale**

by

rappicasso

.

Ini bukanlah dongeng. Tak ada putri cantik, tak ada pangeran tampan, atau sihir yang menakjubkan. Hanya ada orang-orang biasa, apa adanya.

Ini bukanlah dongeng. Tak ada akhir dengan hidup bahagia selamanya. Hanya ada matahari, usai badai. Hanya ada suka, diantara duka. Hanya ada tangis, di sela tawa.

Ini memang bukan dongeng―bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?

Namun sudikah kalian membaca ini?

.

"Kurasa kita harus berakhir disini, Kris-ah. Maafkan aku."

"Kita akan pindah ke Seoul, Sayang. Kau akan bertemu Pangeran Impianmu."

"Apa? Menikah dengannya? Dia masih berusia 17 tahun!"

"Ahjumma sangat cantik. Maukah Ahjumma menjadi Ummaku?"

"Menikah denganku tidak akan ada ruginya, kan?"

"Bagaimanapun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab, bukan? Ini semua kesalahanku. Belum lagi, bagaimana kalau kau sampai mengandung―"

"Yak! Tutup mulutmu itu, Telinga Peri!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa membantumu menyelamatkan Tao. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu, Noona."

"Yak, berhenti memanggilku Noona, Tuan Arang!"

"Yixing ge sangat cantik. Tapi kenapa Kris ge berpisah dengannya?"

"Yixing akan menikah dengan pria lain."

.

Wu Yifan (25 tahun) adalah seorang arsitek muda, sukses, tampan dan nyaris memiliki segalanya dalam hidup. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika ia harus menggantungkan nasibnya pada seorang pemuda yang berusia 10 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya?

"_Hidup itu seperti melukis di atas kanvas. Kau harus berani menggoreskan cat, walaupun kau belum tahu, apakah lukisanmu berakhir indah atau buruk._"

Byun Baekhyun (22 tahun) adalah seorang pemilik cafe yang lumayan sukses dan ramai. Hidupnya nyaris sempurna―tak ada beban ataupun kerikil yang siap menjegalnya kapan saja. Tapi apa yang akan menimpa hidupnya selanjutnya, setelah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan dengan orang asing yang tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya?

"_Terkenal, sukses, tampan, cantik, kaya, sama sekali tidak menjamin kebahagiaan._"

Kim Minseok (23 tahun) adalah seorang penggila fanatik kopi yang berhasil mencapai impiannya selama ini―menjadi seorang barista. Ia rela melepaskan segalanya hanya demi impiannya itu. Namun apakah ia juga akan melakukan hal gila untuk mempertahankan pekerjaannya itu?

"_Cinta ibarat kopi. Walaupun terasa pahit, tapi mampu membuatmu kecanduan._"

Huang Zhitao (17 tahun) hanyalah seorang pemuda penurut yang selalu berpindah kota, mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk. Hingga ia harus tertahan di Seoul dan berhadapan dengan pria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Bisakah ia bertahan di kota itu bersama orang yang belum pernah dikenalnya?

"_Sejauh apapun aku pernah pergi, aku akan tetap kembali ke sisimu. Karena disanalah aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku._"

Zhang Yixing (23 tahun) adalah seorang model muda papan atas yang sudah mulai bosan dengan segala kesempurnaan yang menghiasi hidupnya. Mungkinkah ia rela melepas segalanya hanya demi mencari arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya?

"_Kau pikir menjalani hidup itu mudah? Kadang kau harus berjalan dengan sepatu kets, sepatu hak tinggi atau flat shoes._"

Kim Jongin (17 tahun) terlalu jenuh dengan segala yang ada di kehidupannya. Keluarganya yang selalu mengekang kehidupannya, para gadis yang mengganggu hari-harinya, dan pelajaran-pelajaran sekolah yang siap membunuhnya setiap detik. Jika dia bisa mendapat kebebasan yang diinginkannya, dia rela menukarnya dengan apapun itu.

"_Cinta seperti pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah. Sulit, tetapi mau tak mau harus kita jalani._"

Kim Jongdae (22 tahun) mendedikasikan hampir seluruh hidupnya untuk pekerjaan, pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mulai jatuh cinta dan terobsesi pada sosok yang tak terduga?

"_Aku percaya bahwa orang-orang menggantung impiannya setinggi bintang di angkasa. Karena mereka tidak akan bisa menggapainya hanya dengan membangun gedung pencakar langit._"

Oh Sehun (17 tahun) tak berbeda dari anak muda lainnya. Sosok yang rajin belajar, namun juga masih suka bermain-main dengan kawan-kawannya. Ia tak pernah benar-benar menyadari bahwa hidup ini bukan hanya apa yang terlihat oleh matanya.

"_Cinta itu seperti fatamorgana. Semakin kau mencari apa yang kau inginkan, semakin semuanya semu._"

Do Kyungsoo (20 tahun) meyakini bahwa ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di antara tumpukan-tumpukan kertas. Namun keyakinannya mulai luntur, ketika seorang anak muda hadir di hidupnya dan memberikan arti penting hidup.

"_Menemukanmu itu seperti menemukan sebatang pensil dalam satu tumpukan kertas._"

Xi Luhan (24 tahun) adalah pria bermodal nekad yang rela melakukan hal terkonyol sekalipun hanya untuk alasan sederhana. Apakah ia juga rela menyerahkan nasibnya di tangan anak SMA hanya karena ingin membantu sang sepupu?

"_Kadang ada hal-hal konyol dan tak terduga yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu orang lain._"

Park Chanyeol (23 tahun) memang masih muda, namun ia sudah memanggul beban untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia harus menambah beban hidupnya hanya karena kecerobohannya?

"_Kalaupun kita tak bisa bersatu, aku tak akan pernah menyesal mengenalmu._"

Kim Joonmyeon (24 tahun) percaya bahwa putranya adalah sumber kebahagiaannya. Namun apa yang terjadi jika putra semata wayangnya itu menuntut lebih―menginginkan kehadiran sosok ibu baginya?

"_Walaupun hanya ada kau dan aku di dunia ini, aku baik-baik saja._"

.

"Kau tahu apa arti sempurna? Sempurna adalah ketika Beast berubah menjadi pangeran dan berhasil mendapat cinta Belle. Tapi bukankah saat itu semua terjadi, dongengnya berakhir?"

-Fairytale-

.

Maaf aku nambah ff series *bow* Plot ff ini udah muter di otakku selama beberapa hari terakhir. Jadi daripada menghantui terus, aku tulis aja.

Ini official pair ff yang aku janjiin buat kalian heheh.

_And last but not least,_

_mind to review?_

with love,

rappicasso

PS. Yang mau temenan, silakan difollow acc twitterku rappicasso atau berkunjung ke blog-ku rappicasso dot wordpress dot com


	2. Chapter 2

**(not) A Fairytale**

Chapter 1

by

rappicasso

_a few years ago..._

_"Nggh... ahh... lebih dalam."_

_"As your wish, Princess."_

_"Ahh... akuhh bukan putrihh, Tuan Piranghh."_

_"Tapi desahanmu seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja kurebut keperawanannya. Lubangmu juga ketat seperti lubang jarum, Sayang."_

_Desahan demi desahan erotis menggema di sebuah kamar hotel yang cukup luas dan terlihat mewah itu. Dirty talk juga senantiasa bersahutan dari bibir dua pemuda yang sedang menikmati pergumulan di atas ranjang king size tersebut._

_Dirty talk yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda yang berada di atas―pemimpin dari permainan panas itu―berhasil membuat pemuda cantik yang berada di bawahnya merona. Matanya terpejam sambil menikmati hujaman rasa nikmat pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Mmhh... ahh... terus, Kris." Sang pemuda cantik mendesah nikmat sambil menyebut nama kekasihnya―Kris._

_Pemuda tampan―kita asumsikan bahwa dia adalah Kris―pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, sehingga kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan cepat di dalam lubang kesayangannya. Well, tidak cukup cepat, karena―"Lubangmu sangat ketath, Yixing-ah." Dan lubang itu memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut yang memabukkan, yang tak bisa didapatkannya ketika ia harus bermasturbasi sendiri._

_Yixing―pemuda yang tergeletak pasrah di bawah kungkungan Kris itu masih mendesah. Jemarinya yang lentik meremas sprei kuning yang sudah berantakan itu untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi, ia akan berorgasme. "Sayang, aku keluarhh..."_

_"Together, Baby..."_

_Dan keduanya pun berorgasme pada saat yang nyaris bersamaan. Cairan Yixing keluar dari kejantanannya, mengenai perutnya dan perut Kris. Sementara cairan Kris memenuhi lubang sempit Yixing―bahkan sampai merembes keluar dan mengalir di paha putih Yixing._

_Kris masih menikmati sisa orgasmenya sambil memandangi wajah Yixing yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terangsang. Kris merapikan anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajah cantik Yixing, sambil mengusap peluh yang menetes dari dahinya. "Kau sangat hebat, Sayang."_

_"Hmm..." Yixing hanya bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Ini memang bukan seks pertamanya dengan Kris. Namun ia selalu merasa kelelahan, setiap kali mereka menuntaskan satu ronde mereka. Kekuatan Kris di atas ranjang memang tak ada tandingannya. "Uh, kau mengeras lagi?" Yixing kaget ketika merasakan benda di dalam lubangnya kembali mengeras. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap mata elang milik Kris._

_Kris hanya mengukir cengiran tak berdosa. "Ready for second round, Baby?"_

_Yixing mendorong pelan dada Kris._

_Kris mengernyit heran, seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'._

_"Keluarkan milikmu dulu, Kris," pinta Yixing tegas. Yixing memang terkenal lembut, tetapi jika sedang serius, ia bisa nampak lebih mengerikan dari Kris._

_Kris hanya menggerutu pelan, lantas mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya dengan enggan dari sarangnya yang hangat dan memabukkan. "Ada apa, hm?" Kris menatap mata teduh Yixing._

_Yixing menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam―terkesan sulit. "Kris, kau harus mendengarkan hal ini baik-baik. Okay?"_

_"Hum." Kris mengangguk mantap. Manik matanya tak bisa terlepas dari wajah sang kekasih._

_"Kurasa kita harus berakhir disini, Kris-ah. Maafkan aku." Yixing menyelesaikan dua kalimat itu hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas._

_Kris mematung di tempatnya. Butuh 4 detik bagi otaknya untuk mencerna kalimat semacam itu meluncur dari bibir kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Kau ingin kita berakhir?" Suara Kris tidak terdengar bergetar. Suaranya terdengar dalam._

_Yixing memejamkan matanya. Kemudian kepalanya mengangguk perlahan._

_Kris menatap Yixing dengan seksama. Ia telah mengenal pemuda di hadapannya itu selama 10 tahun lebih. Ia tahu betul, ketika Yixing benar-benar serius atau tidak. Ia paham betul, jika Yixing bukan tipe orang yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dan Kris sadar bahwa keputusan Yixing kali ini adalah bulat dan tak bisa diganggu gugat. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu," balasnya lirih. "Aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu," lanjutnya._

_Kris menatap Yixing dengan tatapan yang lembut. Telapak tangannya yang besar itu menyentuh puncak kepala Yixing dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Terima kasih atas semuanya."_

_Yixing membuka matanya dan menatap balik ke arah Kris. Yixing bergetar. Ia tak pernah melihat tatapan Kris yang seperti itu. Itu bukan tatapan Kris yang marah, sedih, atau kecewa. Tatapan itu sulit diartikan._

_"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing."_

_Dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang terdengar di perpisahan manis mereka―_

_―atau perpisahan yang buruk._

.

"Kau sudah mendengar sesuatu tentang Kris, Baekhyun-ah?" Kim Minseok―pria bertubuh kurus dengan pipi yang tembam serta mata yang bulat itu sibuk meracik kopi di dapur kesayangannya.

"Hm?" Byun Baekhyun―pria berwajah manis yang sedang menikmati kopi racikan sahabatnya itu menggumam pelan sambil menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya, ada kabar apa tentang Kris?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga kurang yakin dengan hal ini," balas Minseok sambil menuangkan kopi ke mug favoritnya yang berwarna hijau muda. "Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sempat mengirim pesan padaku dan mengeluh tentang perjodohan yang dirancang ibunya untuk dirinya," tutur Minseok. Ia meminum kopinya sambil memejamkan matanya―menikmati cita rasa dari kopi buatannya itu.

"Ah, berita basi." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. Ia tahu betul jika ibu Kris selalu terobsesi melihat putra semata wayangnya itu untuk segera menikah. Padahal, pria itu masih ingin menikmati masa-masa jayanya sebagai seorang arsitek terkenal yang dielu-elukan. Baekhyun pun merogoh ke dalam saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Tunggu dulu, penjelasanku belum selesai," protes Minseok.

Pandangan Baekhyun terfokus pada ponsel yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Jemarinya yang lentik seperti wanita itu bergerak cepat di atas layar ponsel untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Kris. Ya, setidaknya, sebagai seorang sepupu yang baik dan tanggap, ia harus mengetahui kabar tentang pria itu. "Aish, kenapa dia justru bercerita padamu dan tidak pada sepupunya ini, eoh?" gerutu Baekhyun pelan.

Minseok mengabaikan Baekhyun dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kata Kris, perjodohan kali ini berbeda." Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada tepi meja dapur untuk menyangga dagunya. Pandangannya menerawang ke arah luar jendela.

Baekhyun masih menatap ponselnya, menantikan balasan dari sepupunya yang selalu sok sibuk itu.

"Kris bilang―"

Entah ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau apa, namun Baekhyun merasa seolah apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya itu melambat. Pesan balasan Kris tiba dan ia pun membukanya.

Ya, ibuku masih ngotot untuk menjodohkanku. Dan kali ini aku dijodohkan dengan anak SMA, Baekkie-ah. Kau bisa bayangkan itu?

"―ibunya akan menjodohkannya dengan anak SMA."

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya dan Minseok bergantian. Sedetik kemudian, otaknya berhasil mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dan saat ia tersadar, barulah ia berseru, "Apa?!"

.

"Mom, dimana ponselku?" Huang Zhitao―anak laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan segera menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menemui ibunya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu―Ny. Huang―nampak sedang memperhatikan beberapa koper yang ditata mengelilinginya dengan seksama.

"Mom~" Tao merengek sambil menyenggol lengan ibunya.

"Apa, Sayang?" Ny. Huang menoleh ke arah putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ponselku?" Tao mengulurkan kedua tangannya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Ia sedang berusaha memohon pada ibunya untuk mengembalikan ponselnya. Ya, ponselnya sempat disita selama seminggu karena ia harus mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas. Dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menagihnya. Selain karena merindukan ponsel kesayangannya itu, Tao juga menduga bahwa perjalanannya kali ini akan terasa membosankan seperti perjalanan-perjalanan sebelumnya.

Keluarga Huang memang akan melakukan perjalanan jauh ke sebuah kota―entahlah kota itu masih dirahasiakan oleh Tn. Huang. Dan itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarga mereka. Tn. Huang adalah seorang Duta Besar China yang seringkali dipindahtugaskan dari satu negara ke negara yang lainnya. Dan Tao juga sudah terbiasa menjalani semua ini. Walaupun bosan dan melelahkan, namun Tao adalah tipikal anak yang selalu mematuhi perintah orang tuanya.

Ny. Huang mendengus pelan ketika melihat tingkah putranya yang tidak terlihat semakin dewasa, namun justru terlihat makin menggemaskan dan kekanakan. Wanita itu mengambil tasnya yang berwarna abu-abu tua dan merogoh ke dalam salah satu sakunya. "Ini."

Tao bersorak senang karena ponselnya telah kembali ke tangannya.

"Ingat perjanjian kita. Kalau nilai ujianmu turun, maka ibu akan menyitanya kembali," kata Ny. Huang mengingatkan.

Tao tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Ia sudah berjuang secara maksimal di ujian lalu dan ia yakin akan mendapat nilai yang memuaskan. Kini, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tn. Huang muncul dari balik pintu utama sambil menatap ke arah istri dan anaknya.

"Ya, Sayang." Ny. Huang menyahut.

"Dad, kemana kita pergi kali ini?" Kali ini, Tao mengabaikan ponselnya sejenak dan menatap ayahnya. "Dad sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan tujuan kita kan?"

Tn. Huang tersenyum tipis. "Kita akan pergi ke Seoul, Sayang. Kau akan bertemu Pangeran Impianmu."

Tao mengernyit heran. "Pangeran impian?" batinnya dalam hati.

Sementara Tao sibuk berpikir, ayah dan ibunya sudah bersiap untuk menuju ke mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke bandara.

Tao mengangkat bahu karena menyerah setelah berusaha memikirkan makna kata 'Pangeran Impian'. Ia pun kembali mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto dirinya sendiri. Foto itu diunggahnya ke salah satu akun sosialnya dengan caption:

"Mari bertemu Pangeran Impian."

.

"Bibimu memang sangat gila, Byun Baekhyun." Kris Wu―seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut pendek berwarna coklat gelap itu nampak sedang menerima telepon. Tangan kirinya yang bebas itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dia itu ibumu juga! Dasar Wu Yifan bodoh tak tertandingi sepanjang masa!" Terdengar lengkingan khas yang memekakkan telinga di ujung telepon.

Kris terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak, jika ia ingin telinganya itu masih sehat. Tangan kirinya kini beralih memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Inilah alasan kenapa ia tak menceritakan masalah-masalahnya pada Baekhyun. Sepupunya yang berusia 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu memang sangat cerewet dan hiperaktif. Baekhyun begitu mirip dengan ibu Kris, bahkan Kris sempat berpikir bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak dari ibunya―dan bukan dirinya. Maka dari itu, Kris lebih memilih mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Minseok―sahabat dekatnya dan Baekhyun. Pria manis itu memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Jadi saat Kris memberikan kabar paling mengejutkan sekalipun, Minseok tidak akan seheboh Baekhyun.

Seperti yang saat ini terjadi. Kabar bahwa Kris akan dijodohkan dengan anak SMA yang berusia 10 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya.

Oh, yang benar saja! Hubungan Kris dengan orang-orang seusianya saja tidak cukup berhasil. Dan sekarang, bocah berusia 17 tahun? Ibunya pasti bercanda.

Tapi, tidak. Ny. Wu tidak pernah main-main dalam hal seperti ini.

Hanya saja, Kris tak habis pikir dengan pilihan ibunya. Apa yang membuat Ny. Wu menjodohkannya dengan bocah berumur 17 tahun? Kris tahu betul tabiat ibunya. Ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Pasti.

Dan itulah yang sedang Kris cari tahu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak, Byunbaek? Kau membuat kepalaku nyaris pecah," gumam Kris pelan. Ia mendesah pasrah.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya menggerutu di ujung telepon. "Kkaepsong."

"Yifannie~" Suara Ny. Wu terdengar dari luar ruang kerja Kris.

"Itu bibi?" Baekhyun mampu mendengar suara bibinya.

Kris mendesah pelan. "Baek, aku harus menutup teleponnya. Kutelepon lagi nanti," ucap Kris lantas memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun. Kris memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, lantas bangkit dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu. Dilihatnya ibunya yang sudah berdiri di balik pintu. "Ne, Umma?"

"Umma hanya ingin mengingatkanmu―"

"Tentang perjodohan itu?" Kris memotong ucapan ibunya sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia berbalik ke ruangannya dan membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka. Ia duduk di atas sofa lantas memperhatikan ibunya.

Ny. Wu mengernyit dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kris―duduk di samping putra tampannya itu. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dan memiliki tubuh bak pragwati itu tersenyum girang. "Jadi kau menantikan perjodohan itu hm?" Jemarinya bertautan. Matanya berbinar dan menatap Kris penuh harap.

Kris melongo. Ia membeku untuk beberapa saat. "Bagaimana mungkin Umma berpikir seperti itu? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti aku menyukai perjodohan ini?" Kris bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Oh, Umma. Aku―"

"Ya, ya. Umma tahu, kau tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, bukan?" Ny. Wu terlihat senang dan lebih bersemangat. "Tenang saja, Yifan." Ny. Wu menepuk pundak Kris dengan lembut. "Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya. Dia akan tiba di Seoul nanti malam. Umma harap, kau bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjemputnya," jelas Ny. Wu.

Mau tak mau, Kris harus mengikuti keinginan ibunya. Ia pun mendengarkan instruksi ibunya.

"Dia adalah anak yang penurut dan manis. Umma jamin, saat kau bertemu dengannya nanti, kau pasti makin jatuh cinta padanya," tutur Ny. Wu.

Kris kembali mengernyit. "Makin jatuh cinta? Kapan aku jatuh cinta pada bocah itu? Cih!"

"Umma benar-benar berharap, hubunganmu dengan Tao nanti akan berhasil, Yifannie."

"Ha?" Kris melongo. "Siapa namanya?"

"Tao. Namanya Huang Zhitao."

.

"Kau sudah di bandara?" Xi Luhan―pria berwajah cantik itu segera bangun dari pembaringannya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam ponselnya―tanda bahwa ia sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Hehe, benar, Lu ge. Aku memang sudah di Bandara dengan Mommy dan Daddy."

"Yah, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" Luhan nampak protes pada orang yang sedang dihubunginya itu. Ya, Luhan sedang menghubungi sepupu kesayangannya, Huang Zhitao yang sudah berada di bandara untuk lepas landas ke Korea Selatan. Ia kesal, karena ia ingin sekali mengantar kepergian Tao dan keluarganya ke bandara, namun ia justru tak mendapat kabar dari mereka.

"Mommy bilang, kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tugas akhirmu, Ge. Makanya, dia melarangku untuk menghubungimu."

"Ah, Bibi mengada-ada. Tugasku sudah selesai." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Akhir-akhir ini, Luhan memang disibukkan dengan tugas akhir dari universitasnya. Namun Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan tugas akhir itu sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, Ge. Lagipula ini kan, hanya mengantar ke bandara."

"Huh? Hanya kau bilang? Ah, aku tak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, Tao," rengek Luhan manja. Kadang, Luhan yang sudah dewasa itu terlihat lebih kekanakan dibandingkan Tao.

"Oh, ayolah, Lu ge. Kau bisa mengunjungi kami di Seoul nanti."

"Yah, mana bisa seperti itu, eoh? Setelah lulus nanti, aku akan sibuk melamar pekerjaan di berbagai tempat," jelas Luhan.

Tao tertawa di seberang sana. "Kalau begitu, nikmatilah saja hidupmu, ge."

"Yak! Huang Zhitao!"

"Sudah ya, ge? Aku akan segera naik ke pesawat. Sampai jumpa. Wo ai ni."

Luhan mendesah pelan, ketika Tao sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya begitu saja, tanpa memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk membalas ucapannya. Ia kembali berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah foto yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Ia mengusap foto tersebut. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan, Tao?"

.

"Aish! Naga bodoh itu memutus teleponku!" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal dan melempar ponselnya ke arah sofa yang terletak di dalam ruang kerjanya―ruangan pribadinya sebagai seorang pemilik restoran ByunLine. Ia pun terduduk di kursinya, lalu menatap ke luar jendela. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Baekhyun sengaja menelepon Kris untuk menanyakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada pria itu. Namun, respons yang diberikan untuknya selalu saja seperti ini. Sejujurnya, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Hanya saja, karena ini berhubungan dengan Kris―sepupu sekaligus sahabat yang ia kenal sejak ia menangis untuk pertama kalinya―maka ia merasa bahwa ia harus ikut campur.

Baekhyun mengenal Kris dengan cukup baik. Ia tahu track record pria itu sejak dulu. Ia kenal dengan semua mantan kekasih Kris atau siapapun yang sempat dekat dengannya. Dan salah satunya adalah Zhang Yixing.

Hubungan Kris dan Yixing memang cukup langgeng dan serius. Keduanya saling mencintai dan kedua keluarga mereka mendukung hubungan mereka. Namun entah kenapa, keduanya berpisah begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kris telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yixing―setidaknya begitulah yang didengar Baekhyun dari mulut Kris sendiri. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Kris berselingkuh. Namun faktanya, semenjak putus dengan Yixing, Kris tidak terlihat serius dalam menjalin hubungan. Ia sempat dekat dengan beberapa orang―well, sebut saja Taemin, mahasiswa berbakat dari Juilliard, Krystal, seorang gadis yang menjuarai American's Next Top Model, bahkan Minseok, sahabat Kris dan Baekhyun selama ini pun sempat diduga memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kris. Namun faktanya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil menyandang predikat sebagai kekasih Wu Yifan.

Sepertinya, tak ada yang cukup hebat untuk menggantikan posisi Yixing sebagai kekasih Kris―bahkan tidak untuk para pria dan wanita yang sempat dijodohkan dengan Kris. Lantas, mengapa waktu itu Kris memutuskan Yixing?

Itu masih menjadi misteri yang belum terkuak hingga detik ini―mungkin tidak akan.

Kring... kring...

Telepon di ruang kerja Baekhyun berdering nyaring. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengangkatnya. Baekhyun berdeham pelan sebelum berucap, "Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo. Apakah ini benar ByunLine Restaurant?"

"Uhm, benar," jawab Baekhyun lembut. Mengabaikan sejanak rasa jengkelnya pada Kris. "Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Baekhyun ramah.

"Aku ingin memesan beberapa makanan dari restoran Anda untuk pesta pertunangan saya."

"Oh?" Baekhyun menggumam pelan. "Baiklah, ini atas nama siapa?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

.

"Jadi apakah semuanya sudah kau urus, Chanyeol-ah?"

Park Chanyeol―pria muda berwajah tampan dan bertubuh jangkung itu senantiasa membaca berkas-berkasnya―mengabaikan panggilan dari wanita cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunya.

Ny. Park tersenyum tipis dan tetap berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di ruang tengah. Tangannya membawa secangkir coffe latte―minuman kesukaan putranya itu. "Chanyeol-ah," panggil wanita itu sekali lagi, ketika ia berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Ia pun meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Wanita itu tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol bekerja sangat keras untuk perusahaan yang telah dibangun oleh ayahnya yang telah lama meninggal. Terbukti bahwa Chanyeol bahkan membawa seluruh pekerjaannya ke rumah. Ia bahkan masih menyibukkan dirinya, meski ia akan segera bertunangan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kecil ke arah wanita itu. "Terima kasih." Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa memanggil wanita itu sebagai ibunya―menganggapnya saja tidak. Ia menghormati wanita itu―sebagai istri dari ayahnya. Ya, wanita yang kini duduk di samping Chanyeol bukanlah ibu kandung Chanyeol karena ibu kandungnya telah meninggal sejak Chanyeol berusia 3 tahun. "Latte ini untukku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil cangkir di hadapannya.

Ny. Park tersenyum cantik sambil mengangguk. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa sedih karena Chanyeol masih belum menganggapnya sebagai ibu. Namun ia bisa menerima hal itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Chanyeol sebagai anak yang sangat menyayangi ibu kandungnya. "Bagaimana kemajuan persiapan pertunanganmu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menyudahi acara minumnya dan kembali meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja. "Kyungsoo baru saja mengirimiku pesan bahwa ia sudah memilih beberapa gedung untuk pertunangan kami. Nanti, kami akan pergi bersama untuk meninjaunya," jelas Chanyeol. "Dan dia juga sudah mengontrak ByunLine," lanjutnya.

"Ah, ByunLine ya?" Ny. Park nampak menerawang. "Aku suka masakan-masakan dari ByunLine. Dan mereka juga spesialis dalam meramu kopi yang nikmat," jelasnya. "Ah, Kyungsoo sangat paham akan seleramu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Wanita itu benar. Kyungsoo adalah orang terbaik yang pernah datang dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih dan bersih seperti bayi, matanya bulat, bibirnya tebal dan , dan rambutnya hitam legam. Pria mungil itu juga cerdas dan cekatan. Chanyeol memang mengagumi Kyungsoo sejak lama. Namun ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang sudah menjadi sekretarisnya selama 1 tahun terakhir itu. Kyungsoo mungkin pria yang baik, namun Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pantas mendapat yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Namun apalah daya, ini adalah permintaan Ny. Park. Chanyeol menghormati wanita itu sebagaimana ia menghormati ayahnya. Jadi ia pun menuruti permintaannya untuk bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kudengar ByunLine itu didirikan oleh pria seusiamu," celoteh Ny. Park.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia sangat sukses di usianya yang masih muda," balas Ny. Park. "Oh ya Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi dengan Kyungsoo ke ByunLine? Sekalian membahas acara pertunangan kalian," usul Ny. Park.

"Hm, usul bagus."

.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel sekolah itu berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tanda bahwa jam istirahat sudah dimulai.

"Baiklah. Sekian pelajaran kita hari ini. Annyeong." Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian seperti guru sekolah itu mengakhiri kegiatan belajar mengajarnya dan segera berlalu dari dalam kelas.

Murid-murid mulai merapikan alat tulis mereka dan bersiap menikmati 20 menit yang diberikan untuk istirahat.

"Hei, Oh Sehun!" seru sebuah suara.

Pemuda berwajah datar dengan rambut yang dicat dengan warna putih itu―Oh Sehun―menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ada apa, Jongin-ah?" Sementara itu, tangannya sibuk memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Kau tak ingin ikut membolos denganku?" celetuk pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut hitam pekat itu―Kim Jongin. Bibirnya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Kedua alisnya naik turun.

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu, Hitam?" balas Sehun jengkel. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Jongin sejak sekolah dasar. Dan sejak saat itulah, Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin adalah murid yang bandel, suka berkelahi dan kerap meninggalkan jam pelajaran sekolah.

"Sampai aku lulus sekolah," bala Jongin asal. Pemuda itu sudah merapikan alat tulisnya. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas Sehun cepat. Meskipun sudah belasan tahun bersahabat dengan Jongin, untung saja Sehun tidak terpengaruh dengan tingkahnya itu.

"Aish, dasar kau ini," gerutu Jongin kesal. "Baiklah, aku akan kabur sendiri saja," gumamnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya sambil menyandang tas di bahunya. "Oh ya, kau sudah dengar tentang murid pindahan itu?" tanya Jongin sebelum pergi dari kelasnya.

"Huh?" Sehun nampak belum mengetahui berita itu.

"Song Seonsaengnim mengatakan bahwa kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika," jelas Jongin. "Kuharap, dia bisa menjadi partner in crimeku." Dan Jongin pun tertawa keras sambil keluar dari kelasnya.

"Dasar, Kim Jongin."

.

Tao menatap bosan ke arah layar TV kecil di pesawat. Saat ini, ia sedang menonton SpongeBob Squarepants The Movie―film yang selalu ditontonnya setiap natal tiba. Ia tertawa masam sesekali. Ini sangat membosankan―ralat terlalu membosankan. Ia melirik ke arah sampingnya, tepat ke tempat duduk ibunya.

Ny. Huang sedang asyik membaca sebuah majalah. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bosan seperti Tao.

"Mom, aku bosan." Tao merengek sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak ibunya.

"Tidurlah."

"Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Nonton film?"

"Aku bosan dengan filmnya."

"Bermain ponsel?"

"Baterai ponselku habis. Mom lupa mengisi ulang baterainya."

Ny. Huang menoleh ke arah Tao dan menyengir tak berdosa.

Tao mendengus kesal melihat cengiran itu. "Mom sedang baca apa?" tanya Tao berbasa-basi. Ia tahu kalau ibunya sedang membaca majalah―majalah fashion.

"Majalah fashion, Sayang." Ny. Huang kembali terfokus pada lembaran majalah yang dibacanya.

Tao pun tertarik untuk ikut melihatnya. "Whoa! Lihat, Mom! Dia cantik sekali, ya?" puji Tao saat matanya tertuju pada sosok model yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna navy berdasi dan celana selutut berwarna biru. Pakaian yang dikenakannya sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih―terlihat sempurna tanpa cela. Tangannya membawa sebuket bunga mawar berwarna putih.

"Dia itu pria, Sayang."

"Benarkah?" Tao terkejut mendengar penuturan ibunya. "Tapi dia cantik sekali."

"Ya. Dia memang sangat cantik. Namanya Zhang Yixing," jelas Ny. Huang.

"Zhang Yixing." Tao bergumam pelan. "Apakah dia berasal dari China?"

"Benar, Sayang. Tapi dia meniti kariernya di Korea dan sekarang menjadi salah satu model internasional," jelas Ny. Huang lagi. Wanita itu menutup majalahnya dan menatap Tao. "Nah, siapa tahu, anak Mom ini juga akan menjadi seorang model seperti dia," harap Ny. Huang sambil mencubit gemas pipi putranya.

"Yah, aku tidak ingin menjadi model, Mom!"

.

"Aku terdengar seperti pedofilia."

"Pedo apa?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa asing dengan istilah yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kris.

"Pedofilia." Kris mengulangi ucapannya dengan jelas.

"Oh, pedofilia." Minseok menggumamkan kembali kata tersebut.

Kris meneguk kopi hitam buatan Minseok. Karena terlalu stress dengan pekerjaan dan tuntutan ibunya tentang perjodohannya dengan bocah SMA bernama Huang Zhitao itu, Kris pun memutuskan untuk kabur ke cafe milik Baekhyun yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Namun, sepupu manisnya itu justru tidak sedang berada di tempat karena suatu urusan penting. Sebagai gantinya, Kris pun bertemu dengan Minseok. Lagipula, Minseok tidak lebih buruk dari Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya, Kris pun kembali menumpahkan kekesalannya di depan Minseok.

"Lagipula, kau belum tua, Kris. Kau tidak terlihat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang tertarik pada remaja," celetuk Minseok, lalu tertawa pelan.

Kris mendelik kesal.

"Oh, ayolah. Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan? Sama seperti perjodohan-perjodohan yang lainnya," lanjut Minseok. Minseok juga tahu banyak tentang kisah hidup Kris. Termasuk dengan berbagai perjodohan konyol yang dirancang oleh Ny. Wu.

Kris mendesah. "Aku hanya heran, dari sekian banyak makhluk di muka bumi ini, kenapa ibuku harus memilih bocah SMA?" Kris mengerang―nyaris berteriak―frustasi. "Lagipula, bisa saja bukan, jika bocah itu belum merasakan cinta pertama? Bagaimana kalau aku malah merusak pengalaman pertamanya?"

Minseok tertawa. "Dia tinggal di Amerika, Kris. Pergaulan anak di Amerika lebih maju dibandingkan di Korea. Bahkan mungkin dia sudah merasakan seks pertamanya," celetuk Minseok.

Kris melongo. Benar juga, apa yang dikatakan Minseok. "Tapi kudengar, bocah ini adalah anak seorang Duta Besar. Kupikir, pergaulannya pasti sangat baik," tutur Kris. "Dan aku tak bisa membayangkan jika orang tuanya tahu kalau aku mempermainkan anaknya, mungkin aku bisa dipenjara di Alcatraz."

Minseok mendengus. "Kau terlalu sering menonton drama, Naga," gumamnya pelan. "Jangan pesimis dulu, Kris. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan menemukan jalan keluarmu," ucap Minseok, memberi semangat.

Ponsel Kris bergetar. Kris segera mengeceknya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari ibunya. Dengan enggan, ia membaca pesan itu.

Jangan lupa. Pesawat Tao akan mendarat di Incheon pukul 10 malam. Kau harus menjemputnya.

Kris menghela nafas keras-keras, lalu bersiap untuk pergi. "Kurasa aku harus pergi, Minseok. Sampai jumpa."

.

"Mana staff Daddy?" Tao celingukan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar bandara―mencari pria-pria berseragam yang biasanya adalah staff ayahnya.

"Kita tak akan dijemput staff Ayahmu, Sayang," balas Ny. Huang. "Dan biasakanlah untuk berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Arra?" kata Ny. Huang mengingatkan.

Tao mendengus pelan. "Arra, arra," gumamnya. Beruntung, karena keluarga ibunya berasal dari Korea Selatan, sehingga Tao mampu berbicara bahasa Korea, meski ada beberapa kosakata yang tidak ia pahami. "Jadi, siapa yang akan menjemput kita?" tanya Tao.

"Pangeran Impianmu." Tn. Huang menjawab pertanyaan Tao sambil tersenyum bijak.

Tao mengernyit. Kenapa ayahnya suka sekali menggunakan klausa pangeran impian? Tao benar-benar tak paham dengan maksud ayahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Sebuah suara husky terdenger memecah perbincangan keluarga kecil tersebut.

Ketiganya serempak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apakah kalian keluarga Huang?" tanya pria bertubuh jangkung yang menghampiri keluarga itu.

"Wu Yifan?" Tn. dan Ny. Huang serempak berbicara.

"Diakah Pangeran Impianku?" batin Tao penuh tanya.

**TBC**

Oke, aku balik dengan waktu yang lebih cepat dari yang aku duga huehue. Aku kira, aku bakal mangkir lama. Tapi kenyataannya? Nggak lama-lama banget hehe.

Oiya, kemarin aku salah update fic T^T Pinginnya update 2 fic, eh malah ke-switch. Inilah efek aku gak konsen wkwk. Maaf, maaf

Gimana chapter 1-nya?

Maaf, aku payah nulis NC *tunjuk bagian awal* -_- Kalo nggak cuma bagian akhirnya, ya pasti cuma bagian awalnya. Aku cuma nggak mau kena nosebleeding /wht.

Dan maaf karena aku lupa bilang, walaupun ff ini itu official pair, tapi tetep ada crack pairnya /loh. Yah, kayak yang udah ketahuan di atas, ada KrisLay sama ChanSoo. Maaf banget lupa bilang *bow* Tapi mereka bukan pair utamanya. Tenang aja ^o^ wkwk

Oiya, yang di prolog kemarin ada typo. Umurnya Kris seharusnya 27 tahun ~_~

Ya sudahlah, aku nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap, daripada nanti malah ngasih spoiler nggak jelas /loh  
Mind to leave your review?

with love,

rappicasso


End file.
